Talk:State Security Naval Forces
Oops "Jesus Christ!" someone yelped, and Tourville spun his chair in the direction of the shout, then froze, staring in disbelief at the main visual display. '''Twelve' glaring spheres of unendurable brightness spalled the velvety blackness of deep space.'' Duckk, thanks for your attention and edits, especially conected with better english, however as you can see not all of them are merit: * SS battlesquadrons or at the 1st one consisted of 12 units, * Weber's descriptions of SS ranks were like: rank of SS. To keep distance from fiction I recomend to use a past tenses. Despite of all that comments I'll be very carefull with correcting of your corrections :).--dotz 10:23, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Ah, good catch. - Duckk Writing of ranks * Eric Flint at Fanatic refers StateSec People's Commissioners' ranks in order like: Citizen StateSec Captain XX. * The same author referes protagonist as Citizen StateSec Captain Victor Cahat, however it was not a naval rank. * Heemskerk in Ashes of Victory was refered ad Citizen Rear Admiral Heemskerk, StateSec Naval Forces. --dotz 07:59, 14 August 2008 (UTC) PNS Tepes Probably should be moved to it's own page at some point? - Duckk :May be yes. If there are some separate category for notable ships.--dotz 18:48, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::There is just make a new page for the Tepes. --Farragut79 21:21, 23 June 2008 (UTC) StateSec human resources Another group of founctionaires with naval profile was Charon Control staff (anti-naval defence command for Cerberus System), however subordinated to prison branch.--dotz 19:47, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Toast # Question if that legislaturist origin custom was remained. # Question who was honored with a toast: head of state (Chairman of CPS) or head of State Security.--dotz 13:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Cleanup issues Okay, this article is really getting out of hand now. The references section is a mess, far too much details that belong into other articles, an ever growing number of suppositions, and in some cases there is more focus on what we don't know than on what we know. There are currently 43 (!) reference tags, making up over a third of the article's total length, and the listing of minor details goes to ridiculous lengths in some cases. Again, I perfectly understand the wish for a detailed analysis of the subject matter, but this article has become an unreadable infodump and needs a major cleanup. -- SaganamiFan 06:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I see the biggest problem is not a main content, but references. The good thing is we have such infodump (contrary to stubs and incomplete articles). Lazy me - I planned to KIS this article together with WS2 update (People's Navy on Exile). General issues #Templates or new categores for "infodump" and "essay" (treecats, opposition) articles are needed (some kind of more gentle "celan up needed" template). #One layout for articles concerning navies is needed (as well as seriuos clean up there). Sanation #Feel free to create short articles form references, or delete them, if there is revelant article present. #I am going to separate some issues, like HR and post 1915 PD things and leave there just short overviews. I think SSNF HR article will integrate a lot of present references. --dotz 09:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Sound fine to me. Hope my tone didn't seem to harsh yesterday... shouldn't write comments after fighting with my girlfriend.... -- SaganamiFan 16:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I feeled it was a bit to emotional. On the other hand you were right and you are right, so no problem (similar matter was ESN article pasted from Wikipedia). Imagine how I was pissed when some incompetent guy lobotomized my terrible and long dossier on US Armed Forces in 22-23 century Power_of_Logic_vs_Facts, old article with new title unfortunatelly --dotz 21:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC)